Sane Angel
by Ino2613
Summary: Ino's been missing for two years before she finally returns, her sanity is corrupted. All her old friends finally found her once again, in a mental institute with a unstable mind that does nothing but paint, paints her capture's new victim each day.
1. Chapter 1

_**I don't own naruto.**_

* * *

The dark sky stroke of lightning, the clashes of thunder immediately following the electrified light, and on that single night, something that showed of innocence and fear cast itself on the streets. It was of that night that I had finally escaped back into my homelands, escaping through rice paddy field and deserts to arrive back where I was born, the forests.

I couldn't see anything in front of me, but the scenes felt right. My heart fell heavily down toward the ground and I fell with it, landing face-first down into some substance. What does it matter, I was almost dead. I was better off dead. No one I loved was alive I should be dead.

Weeks before, I had seen something so horrifying it scarred my life forever. I can't even think right anymore, not after that. Rain poured over my shoulders as I looked up at the skies; only see the brightest stars outshine the least.

There's no more energy in me …it doesn't matter. I won't be able to think right even if I live.

I should be dead.

* * *

Any other day followed another in Konoha. Everything was always the same, almost anyway, until that day where a villager wandered out beyond the gates, discovering a little girl.

He immediately brought her to the hospital and she immediately got treated, at least her injuries were. "Are you alright?" he asked, he didn't dare say her name, she was the same girl that had been marked missing years ago along with her father.

"He's not really dead, is he?" the words left her pink lips, but she never turned her head a bit to look at him.

The villager looked confused but he played along. "He's not dead," he answered, running his hand through her hair, which he found calmed her down a bit at times.

Finally, she tilted her head to look at his emerald eyes. Hard to admit, but the look in her eyes frightened him, her innocence was sudden and weird but her blue eyes showed something else, it showed that she had seen what others her age shouldn't have. "But I saw him kill him." The eyes stared at him, distant.

"I-I have to go," he stuttered, immediately leaving the room with no further intent to ever return ever again.

* * *

A girl, pink unnatural hair and emerald shining eyes jumped over a mud puddle, her brown school bag jumping by her side as she ran over to a single white building. Unknown to her, her friends watched closely at what she was doing, all suspicious at how she barely walk in the direction of her house anymore, but upon seeing the building, all of them stopped, dispersing to their own homes.

She pushed past the white door, walking past the girl at the counter. Then she entered the elevator before letting the doors open to a new floor, and then she entered one of the rooms.

"How are you, Ino?" she said, her voice trying its best to be in a sweet tone, but it still stuttered slightly from being in Ino's room in the mental institute.

The girl, presumably named Ino sat in the middle of the room, a canvas sat in front of her and she was dipping her brushes into the paints in front of her, painting onto the fresh canvas. "Hi, Sakura," she said back, her voice always distant.

Decorated around the room were the horrifying pictures that Ino had painted herself. The newest one consisted of a man with dark hair stabbing a brunette lady over the shoulder with a knife in an ally, the blood gushing from her wound as she fell to the ground. Sakura stared at the painting, almost feeling as if she was there at the scene and she nearly swore when she felt a small pain hit her shoulder, the exact spot where Ino's painting of the girl had been hit.

Sakura reached into her book bag to take out a brush. Then she stepped forward, taking some of Ino's hair in her hand and then brushed it gently as if she was her own personal life-sized doll. "Ino, I brought some food for you since you don't seem to eat the hospital's food too much." She placed the hairbrush down for a second to take a small bento box out of her book bag, setting it down on the table.

Ino continued painting as if she hadn't heard a single word at all, the colors were finally beginning to blend to reveal a painting of dead corpse being hung by the dark-haired man in all her other pictures. "Daddy…" she whispered the word slightly before continuing to paint.

"Say, 'Ahh'" Sakura said, spooning some of the curry to Ino's mouth. When she didn't receive a response, she tapped the spoon with food to Ino's lips.

"Ahh…" Ino said, her mouth opening to accept the food. Her hands began to speed up faster and faster as the painting began to become complete.

When Sakura had finally spooned the second spoonful of food, Ino's hands shook. "Ino, are you alright?" she asked, staring at the shaking pale hands. She cupped a hand under the spoon.

Ino's paintbrush was dripped of red paint and she dropped it down on the floor, pushing the chair she sat on back and she clutched her head, a look of agony on her face. Almost as if she was struck hard on the head, she fell down against the floor, fainted.

Sakura stared, sighing before she picked up Ino and placed her down on the bed, packing up what was supposed to be Ino's food. "Ino …you were missing when you were twelve …you're sixteen now and you've spent three years in this mental hellhole. When are you going to return to yourself and push your nightmares past you?" she sat on Ino's bed, brushing Ino's gentle hair back before kissing her forehead like an older sister would.

"Goodnight, Ino."

* * *

Deep in my dreams, my nightmares came true once again. The man, that man, he killed him, he killed the only person out there in the world that cared for me. Blood splattered across the white marble tiles as he pulled the trigger back, the bullet digging deep into the flesh of the person I cared so much in the world.

My father was my only family, my only family after my mother left him since another man impregnated her, and she never spoke to him again, never seeing me grow up to how I am.

My nightmares are reality when the night falls and the sky turns dark. Whenever my eyes close, my memories stirs to haunt me once again, and I can't help it.

I paint every day to get rid of them, but when I'm asleep the paintings peel from the walls and they enter my dreams, threatening to kill another person, and the next morning, they always do.

* * *

Sakura walked onto the porch of the house, but the door swung open immediately even before she had time to take out her keys. "How's Ino?" her mother asked, her mother's shoulder-length hair reminded Sakura of Ino's but it was never quite as long or soft.

"She's become even worse, I'm scared for her …she used to be the brave, confident girl I look up to," she said, her eyes were beginning to water and she tried pushing them back.

Mother wrapped her arms around Sakura. "Oh, I know, Sweetheart. She always walked you home when you were feeling sad about the mean girls in school. I'm sincerely sorry." She hugged her before pulling the book bag off Sakura.

Sakura shoveled through the book bag before her mother could completely take it away from her, taking her homework and the hairbrush. When she entered the room, her laptop screen blinked a noticeable yellow, IM's from her friends being sent one after another.

"Sakura's are you there?" a voice shouted, and then the face of Naruto and Sasuke showed up. Naruto seemed happy as usual, a grin on his face, but Sasuke looked extremely pissed.

The pink-haired girl walked over toward the laptop. "Sasuke, why is Naruto at your house?" the words left her mouth before she would think about what she said, and then another question followed her other. "Are you gay?" then she covered her mouth, feeling Sasuke's glare on the other side of the webcam.

He raised a hand to shove Naruto's head out of the camera before he said, "Your boyfriend crashed over at my house because apparently, he forgot his keys and Iruka is still out busy so he can't ask for him to open his apartment. He is your boyfriend, why would you think I would be gay with him? I won't, because for one, I'm not gay and second of all, he's completely annoying." His hand struggled to push Naruto's face out of the screen but then Naruto reached up, flicking Sasuke's forehead.

"You're looking great, Sakura, by the way I noticed you weren't walking home now a days in the direction you usually do, so where are you going?" his question was so direct it hit her hard.

A knock on the door was occasionally the sign that dinner was ready, and Sakura immediately heard it, thanking her father for picking the perfect timing. "I have to go guys! I'll tell you tomorrow, I promise!" then she slammed her laptop lid down, immediately silencing Naruto.

She walked slowly down to the kitchen, sitting at the table quietly. Her father was a teacher at the only University in Konoha, making him one of the admirable men in the village that possessed knowledge.

Looking at her face, her father already knew what was upsetting his daughter. "How is Ino?" he asked.

"She hasn't been eating …just painting horror things." She dropped her fork against her plate, making a sound throughout the room.

"I remember the first time where I found her in a pile of mud, I brought her to the hospital and when she woke up, the first question she asked was about someone dying. Truly tragic," he said, and then he looked at Sakura. "It's a shame. It's been three years and she's not healed mentally yet. Something she saw scarred her."

Once again, she felt like crying once again, but she pushed them back. "She was my first friend and she was the strongest person I knew out there in the world …now her spirit is broken." She rubbed her eyes, some tears spilling onto her hands, but she wiped the remaining tears, eating the rest of her dinner in complete silence with her mother and father.

"She doesn't deserve something like that," Sakura noted.

Her mother nodded her head, her hair spilling over her shoulders. "Yes, she truly does not."

* * *

Far away, a man with dark hair snared his teeth. "She escaped, that bitch." Then he threw a body over his shoulder, the brown hair of the women falling toward the ground. "Let me bury the body and I'll be racing off." He grunted, throwing the shovel onto the grass, placing the body aside.

He picked the shovel up, stabbing it into the earth before stepping onto the straight part of the shovel, throwing bits of dirt behind him every time he dug it back up. "She couldn't have gone far now could she." He placed a mask over his face, taking a long cutting knife to slice it against the women's body several more times.

In several hours or so, the whole was finally dug deep enough and he threw the body inside carelessly, throwing the dirt back into the whole. "I hated that brunette. Her detective mind was too smart." He spat on top of the grave, leaving the heavy shovel there.

* * *

Sasuke had finally managed to kick Naruto out of his house out of hours having to deal with him before he lost his patience. His dark eyes wandered over to the side of his computer, two photographs on either side of it.

One had twelve children smiling ready for a photo, on the other side was one of fourteen children in it in their teenage years, all also smiling.

The only difference was that in the second photo, three other children were added and one was taken away. Three siblings with unnatural looks were added in while the platinum-blonde with beautiful blue eyes was gone.

She was declared missing when she was twelve and he never saw her again. To of an honest opinion, he had always looked at her when he wanted to be reminded of his dead mother.

His mother and the girl weren't similar physically but mentally, they were basically twins at times. When people she loved surrounded her, she was so kind and caring but she could get bossy at times. Sasuke couldn't help but smile.

At times, he would even end up thinking about her. Her appearance was so unique and he couldn't help but stare at times even when he didn't mean to do it. Just so unique.

"Ino," he said, her name still fresh in her mind. "I'm still waiting for you to return, you made a promise to me when we were children. I'll find you eventually, and I know how to make you sane."

A small smile spread itself across his lips, and he turned around to see a photograph of her when she was a little child, slowly he walked toward it, laying it flat down.

"Mom," he said, calling out the word out in his room. Out of nowhere, a gust of wind appeared and a see-through form appeared in front of him. A ghost. "Hi, Mom," he said, a small smile on his face.

* * *

_**I just had to type this one down, this idea was unlike anything I had before. **_

_**Please review and tell me what you think of it! I know it's a new turn of events, but I really think the idea is new for my fanfics!**_

_**Feedback! ^^**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I don't own naruto.**_

* * *

When I'm asleep I feel so calm like how I was before everything horrible began to happen, everything was so much easier for me, and for everyone. I feel so …sane. I could think clearly when I'm asleep, but I'm looking through different eyes when I'm awake. I hear the doctors talking about me all the time.

One of them said, "Bipolar disorder" I've never heard of it in my life, but then another one would argue and say I'm just insane with no reason to be.

I can hear things when I'm asleep, scary isn't it? Who cares, it's not like I'm normal to start with. I think things are going to be different today, things feel different…

* * *

Sakura looked at all of her friends following after her just as they walked out of the gates of Konoha High. "Before we arrive there, I want you all to not mention her state, alright?" she had a nervous pleading look on her face that made everyone agree to her "rules."

When everyone nodded, she gave a short nod to them too and then began to walk down the block, every one of her friends followed her, but one of them noticeably trailed behind.

Apparently, Sasuke's mother was still by his side, speaking every once in a while. "Sasuke, are you still working for him?" her voice was ghostly in a way, so much gentler than Sasuke ever remembered it to be.

Sasuke shook his head. "No, I ran away a few years back after I had to kill a man …but when he finds me again, he won't let me get away again, and he'll threaten to kill my friends like how he killed you." He looked down at the floor when they turned around a corner.

"Hurry up, Sasuke!" Naruto shouted, and he waved his hands excitedly as he ran up to Sakura, chatting away with his girlfriend.

Mikoto stopped floating, making Sasuke stop at the same time. "Don't be surprised at what you'll see. You caused it after all." Then she disappeared, leaving only the scent of her real body behind. Then a few seconds later she appeared again, saying, "And your father is doing fine, I know you were going to ask that question anyway." And then she disappeared for the second time.

Sasuke rolled his eyes at how his mother had act somewhat childishly and then he turned around, picking up his pace to meet up with their group quickly. In a big sign, the words "Konoha Mental Hospital" were painted in big black letters.

Sakura walked in, ignoring the words that Naruto was saying but the nurse held a hand out, stopping her. "She's out in the garden," she stated, staring at all the other visitors that followed after her.

"She's in the garden?" Sakura's eyebrows rose when she heard the words come out of the nurse's mouth.

The nurse politely nodded when she saw Sasuke walk into the room, the last member of their visiting group. "She walked out of her room at nine in the morning wearing one of the sundresses you brought her. Some guards are keeping an eye on her but from a far distance." A small little blush began to appear on her face when she realized that Sasuke was looking at her.

Sakura bowed. "Thank you," she said, and then walked off into a direction. Tenten followed after her, bowing at the nurse, who looked at all of them surprised. Sasuke gave a short bow that was not even considered one and he continued walking ahead.

When he finally caught up with the rest of the group, he noticed that they weren't advancing anywhere, but instead, they were all hiding behind a single rose plant. Idiots, he thought, but he followed them, hiding behind the plant.

In front of him was a petite teenage girl. She had a sketchbook in her hands, her pencil in her hand furiously scribbling across the paper, but her facial expression was emotionless, only displaying beauty to the group.

A motion ahead of her distracted her and she immediately jumped up from her seat. "Daddy!" she shouted, throwing her arms around a blonde's neck.

"She still calls you 'Daddy'" a scratchy voice pointed out, and Sasuke couldn't help but stare at both of the people in front of him, they were both so familiar to him, but he made no motion that he knew them.

The blonde that held Ino was only a bit taller, pale blue eyes, and sunny blonde hair. He spun her around several times, a smile on her face. "Daddy, Deidei, same thing." he chuckled softly before setting her back down on the ground.

Sakura stepped out from the rose plant. "Who are you?" she asked, her eyes were trained on Ino that hugged a redhead behind the blonde.

"I'm Deidara, Ino's half-brother." he smiled when Ino sat down on the straw woven chair that was seated in front of the garden, and then he noticed Sasuke's face poking out the side of the rose plant, holding a rose in his hand. "You're Sasuke, right? Itachi's little brother?"

Sasuke shoved the rose flower into his pocket and walked forward. "Yeah, but now he's dead," he said, and he looked at the girl that sat on the straw woven chair. "Ino?"

On that moment, Ino's head snapped up and she searched several silent minutes for the source of the voice, finding the handsome face that belonged with it. "Sasuke?" she stepped forward toward the male. For several seconds, Sasuke stood there, shocked at the state she was in, but when she hugged him tightly, it brought back so many more memories. "I missed you…" her hands clenched onto the cloth of his shirt, being that he wasn't hugged for so many of his years; he stood there stunned for several minutes.

Meanwhile, the group of people Sakura had brought with her was stunned to see Ino, one of their childhood friends to be at that state, mentally ill. Sakura's attention wasn't on Ino or her friends, but it was mostly focused on Deidara, she had heard his name several times when she was running through the hospital's halls.

Sasuke placed his head down on top of her head so that his cheek touched it gently. "I haven't seen you in three years…" her eyes began to water and she pulled away from him to look at his eyes before digging her face back into his chest.

"Kind of ironic …we haven't seen her for four years and all she can think about is Sasuke?" Naruto asked, sighing at the scene. "She doesn't even realize we're here!" he threw his arms loudly into the air and Sakura pushed her index finger against his lips.

"Shh …she's never acted like this before …Ino seems like herself, the real her, not the crazy one." Sakura stared at Sasuke, and then at Ino when she heard the words leave her pink lips and everything began to process through her mind.

Sasori stared at both of the teenagers. "They look like some kind of old married couple," he stated simply, receiving a nod from Deidara.

"It's kind of scary actually …I come back from a tour and find out my sister is back, mentally ill, but she's back…" his hands reached into a small pocket and he began molding a small flower.

After a few minutes, Deidara gestured Ino to walk toward him, and he raised a hand, pushing her bangs back to reveal both of her shining eyes before he placed a clay flower in her hair. "You look beautiful," he said, saying the sentence her father usually said to her, and he gave a satisfied smile when she smiled, a real one.

* * *

I feel so …so alive tonight. Everything seems so perfect and bliss as if my father is alive again. Everything so calm and perfect, but I didn't stay too long in the garden after Daddy left, he said he was going to visit me next week since he's busy a lot.

He'll come back.

* * *

Ino woke up that night, her eyes focusing on the painting in front of her, the painting of a dark haired man killing another man instead, a man with short, cropped hair and vaguely dark blue eyes. Ino looked at the picture with dull eyes, folding her legs underneath her slowly.

Then she moved the painting over, meeting crimson eyes, but they weren't staring at her, instead they were staring at another form. A glowing form floated across from him, a man with long hair tied back, and the crimson eyes turned to her, wide.

She opened her mouth, ready to give a blood-curling scream until she felt a hand shove over her mouth, tightening so that all the noise she made was muffled. "It's just me, Sasuke," he said, and he felt Ino begin closing her mouth and he began letting her go.

Ino pointed at the glowing form in the middle of the room. "Ghost!" she shouted, pointing at it, crawling back in her bed when it moved forward.

"You can see him?" Sasuke's crimson eyes widened when the ghost floated past him, toward the teenage girl in the white bed. "Don't go, Inoichi," he said, but his eyes kept on the ghost's form as it floated perfectly through the bed.

"Get away!" Ino shouted, and she threw the closest thing to her at the ghost. The pillow past through cleanly through Inoichi's ghost form, and when it reached a hand out to gently touch her, the ghost dispersed. Sasuke caught the pillow softly, walking over to Ino's bed in time to catch her before she fainted in his arms.

Softly, he laid her on the bed and kissed her cheek gently, hearing the words, "Visiting hours are over." and Sasuke stood up from the bed, standing to his full height before brushing Ino's bangs back and then grabbing his jacket, walking out of the room.

"Why did you stay so late? I was told that it was your first time by Sakura." the nurse stopped at the counter, putting several items on the desk before grabbing her jacket and slipping her arms through.

Sasuke rubbed his chin lightly and said, "She's been an old friend of mine, our mothers were actually best friends before hers died." he leaned over the counter, studying the items before the nurse pressed a button on the monitor. "You don't mind if I walk you home right, Ayame?" he rested his head down on the palm of his hand.

She raised an eyebrow. "How do you know my name?" and the answer was simply answered when Sasuke raised two fingers, tapping it a little the right bottom part of the area below his neck, where her tag was placed. "Oh, I won't mind, what's your name now? I need you to sign this sheet, we have to keep a list of people that walk in and out." she raised a pen at him and he plucked it out of her fingers, scribbling his name on the piece of paper.

"Sasuke Uchiha," he said, and then turned around, flicking the light switch.

Instead of following him, Ayame backed up against the wall. "Like, Madara Uchiha? He killed my father."

He nodded. "Like, Madara Uchiha. Every one just assumes I'm out to kill them, even after Inoichi saved my family from being executed, but now that he's dead, I still owe Ino." he swung the door open, letting Ayame pass first.

"That's why you stayed so late, almost as if you're her servant," she laughed, and stopped, turning around to see Sasuke's crimson eyes. "Your eyes," she noted.

Sasuke shrugged, following a few feet away from her. "Uhm …not servant, more like a guard, after her father and mother were murdered, it's obvious they're going to kill her next, and then me." he whispered the last part, and his widened once again, a small buzzing noise in his mind when a ghost appeared behind Ayame, nearly following her, and when it turned around, Sasuke recognized it as Inoichi's ghost.

'It's just a ghost …it's not the angel, damn it,' he thought.

Ayame stopped in front of a door and turned around to face Sasuke. "Well, I'm home, I'll see you again, Sasuke," she said, waving a hand before entering the house, just a few seconds later, the lights turned on and Sasuke heard loud movements inside.

Two minutes later, the door opened, a shadow leaped forward, a knife in its hand and Sasuke fell down to the ground. The person had trapped Sasuke underneath it and the person leaned forward toward him, saying, "Finally, I can kill you," and it lifted the cutting knife.

A form appeared and held a hand out, and when Sasuke looked up he saw the form of Inoichi, despite the pair of white wings on his back, he looked like how he did when he was walking down the block with his daughter. "Keep Ino safe," he said, and then disappeared.

Sasuke looked at the person that had pinned him down, staring at they eyes that were frozen from Inoichi, and he stood up, turning around to run away. At the presence of anything spiritual, his eyes would turn crimson without the need of his own help, with that help; he always knew when something horrible was going to happen.

The minute he raced home, slamming the door behind him and locking all there was to; he slid down to the floor, realizing for once that his forehead was beaded with sweat. Itachi suddenly appeared, not as a ghost like how he usually preferred it to be.

Sasuke noticed a few things at once when he began to see spiritual things, ghosts had minds of their own and they had the power to walk through objects really, but when they the dead appears as angels, it usually meant something really bad was going to happen, and they had some weird power.

Itachi had a light grey tone to his wings and he still towered Sasuke even if Sasuke had gotten taller after he left the planet, and he said, "You should have at least reported it." his feet fluttered a few inches off the ground, but he followed his little brother around as he gathered his cloths.

With no response, Itachi stepped in front of Sasuke, his form appearing as if he was really alive instead of being see-through. "You do have fingerprints, just because you can see spirits, it doesn't mean you are special."

"You're a mean older brother for one, and don't follow me!" and he slammed the bathroom door in his brother's face, knowing that in his form, he wouldn't be able to follow him as easily as he would have if he was a ghost.

A gust of wind and Itachi appeared next to him in his ghost form instead. "Fingerprints, Sasuke, don't be so clumsy." Sasuke was simply splashing water on his face when it happened and he immediately stood up, wiping his face on a towel.

"I'm not being clumsy, I didn't even touch the floor, I had my gloves on," he said, and then sat on the marble holding of the sink.

Itachi stood in front of Sasuke. "Your footsteps," he said in a mono tone like he usually did, not a hint of concern.

"A bunch of people have the same shoes as I do, and it's not like my shoe size is a thousand times bigger than the average man."

"Hm, fine," Itachi disappeared for a few seconds, returning with his mother and father. "Now little brother, tell mother and father what you have done."

Sasuke didn't say anything for a few minutes and then say, "I need to take a bath." and he pointed a thumb behind him, toward the bathtub behind him.

Mikoto pressed her hands together, and then said, "Fine, go, we'll return back up for now, but we'll be back, and we'll expect something more from you!" she disappeared quickly with the rest of his family, leaving Sasuke alone to sigh loudly once more.

_I could have died today if it wasn't for Inoichi_, he thought.

* * *

_**Finally got this down! I think this chapter was average really, not the best ...**_

_**Do you like it? Tell me ...in a review! XD**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I don't own naruto.**_

* * *

My body wasn't moving the way it was suppose to, so I laid on the bed quietly, my eyes closed. I heard the door open slightly and several people began to walk in, probably changing my cloths before walking back out.

Nothing is happening the way it's supposed to, so I laid nearly dead on that bed, waiting for someone to save me.

It's not going to happen. It's probably never going to happen, but for some reason, part of my heart knows it will.

I'm alone with my thoughts for a while before the scenes began to change and I was looking down at a scene. A girl was walking ahead, a male following behind her several feet behind, and when they reached a house, she turned around, saying a few words before she entered.

A split second later, a man popped out of the house, his knife through the girl's heart silently and then he leaped toward the male that was following the girl early. Instead of the knife impaling his heart, the murderer froze, and the supposed victim climbed to his feet, running away.

Things like this are normal for me.

~'.~'.~'.~'.~

After a month of visiting her every single day, Sasuke found it that she was becoming more and more herself again. Sakura noticed it when she visited with Sasuke every week or so, smiling at the human that was nearly just a doll only a month ago.

She didn't mind, she wanted her best friend back into the world. But throughout the weeks that she visited, Sakura felt as if something more was happening between them and several words from Ino's mouth always sparked back into her mind.

That afternoon, right after the bell rang, Sakura immediately began tailing Sasuke slowly, hiding around corners several times to avoid being found by him, and Sasuke was a person that never liked being tailed, and usually, the punishment was never too kind.

He walked around corners and just when he was about the reach his mansion, he looked out at Sakura's pink head, locks of pink hair showing behind a tree. "Come out, Sakura, I know you're there."

Sakura stepped out noticeably, clutching onto her book bag in fear. "Why are you following me?" he asked, a cold tone to his voice as he glared at her.

"Well, you and Ino really have gotten close, but one thing keeps bothering me. She said she last saw you three years ago, but she would be thirteen then, so you saw her after she was kidnapped."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and turned around. "You heard wrong."

She stepped forward, grabbing his sleeve. "Sasuke, I know when I'm right and when I'm wrong, and I know that's what she said! She might be sick in her mind but she still never lies! You knew where she was taken!" and when he pulled his hand away from her, she followed him toward the footsteps of his house.

"You heard something wrong, I didn't know where she was."

"Stop lying to yourself! Just tell me the truth!"

He turned around sharply, his eyes annoyed of Sakura. "Do you really want to know the truth? I killed Inoichi. I was the one that killed her father." Sakura's eyes only widened, and a second later, the sound of flesh meeting flesh was heard throughout the quiet area, and Sakura turned around, running out of the gates, and Sasuke didn't lift a finger to try hiding the truth about him.

Sasuke's eyes turned a crimson red color and he looked around, waiting for the spirit that had activated it. To his right, a shimmering form began to appear and he was eventually looking at Inoichi Yamanaka.

"I heard what you had said," he said, "I heard it all the way in Heaven."

"She was annoying."

"You're probably going to go to jail if this spreads, do you realize this?"

"But-"

Inoichi's spirit stared with cold dark eyes at him. "Do not mention his name in front of me." the area around the two of them turned an icy feeling of sadness and fear at the same time. "But, if you're in desperate need, call me from Heaven with the name." and he disappeared, leaving Sasuke all alone to himself.

The single Uchiha looked around before pushing a key into the hole and he walked into his mansion, quickly locking up. Sasuke took quiet, long steps toward his brother's room, there he walked toward a tanto that laid on his desk.

Reaching a finger out to touch it, his sharigan immediately activated itself and Itachi's voice said, "Don't you dare touch my tanto." sharply, and Sasuke rolled his eyes.

A smirk appeared slowly on Sasuke's face. "I knew you were going to come, you always do when I touch any property of yours."

"What do you want, little brother?" he sighed loudly, making it obvious that he hadn't exactly planned to be there on that night. "I have matters to attend to."

"What? Deciding on who goes to Hell and who is allowed into Heaven?" Just as Itachi was about to reason and say something he quickly said, "I need to know where Madara is. Where is he?" he asked.

Itachi's ebony eyes widened. "You know I can't do that. I can't try finding him. I already placed some of my spiritual power into you, Amaterasu even, isn't that enough?"

Sasuke gave his older brother a pleading look. "I think I saw him today, you have to help me, try finding him." Itachi sighed again, and he closed his eyes concentrating.

After at least five minutes concentrating. "I can't find him. He doesn't even possess a live spirit that can be called out." Itachi shrugged his shoulders. "Call upon someone that was killed by him, call out Inoichi, and send me back, my room gives me bad memories." Itachi looked at his brother and his little brother waved a hand, immediately making the ghost leave.

"Inoichi," Sasuke said loudly, and the male appeared, in his angel form like always. "Why do you keep appearing to me as an angel? Tell me who is going to get killed next by him, and where is he?"

The angel had his arms crossed, staring at him in the eye. "You are next; you're going to get killed." Sasuke stared at his face. "I can't tell you where he is, but he's close." and he too disappeared.

Turning around from the room, he muttered, "Spirits are so different and mean to me." then he walked off once again.

~'.~'.~'.~'.~

"I was so close," a shadow muttered in the distance, grunting several times at the body he had buried behind the girl's forest. "I will kill his friends and then I'll kill him."

He stared up at the moon, his hair nearly matching the complete darkness of it. The moon was completely covered by clouds, but ever minute or so, he was able to catch a glimpse of the moon.

Looking at it, he knew some spirit had come from Heaven and the spirit was talking about him, he always knew when he was talked about, his conscience told him it. He clutched his hand. "The poison better be ready, I've been waiting two years for this."

He smirked. Turning around again, he said, "I'll see him tomorrow, late at night, when I'm the strongest." and he walked off into the darkness, exiting the cemetery he had entered for that night.

~'.~'.~'.~'.~

Ino woke up that following morning, feel extremely cheerful instead of her usual sulking manner. She stood up; examine the cloths that were on her body before she walked forward toward the door.

At the exact moment that she was about to reach her hand out to twist the doorknob was the exact time that a maid opened it from the other side, surprised to see Ino out of her bed. "Miss, you shouldn't be out of your bed. Sasuke is coming to pick you up today." she looked at the petite girl.

The sky-blue eyes immediately lit up at the familiar name. "Sasuke? Sasuke is coming? To take me away? Or just a visit?" she tilted her head to the side, her hands holding each other from behind her.

"To take you out of the hospital for a while, but he's going to bring you back," the nurse answered, unsure of what to say about how happy she was to suddenly just light up on the mention of leaving and his name.

"Oh," she said, and then she looked out of the door. "When is he coming?"

"In the afternoon."

"Can I go to the garden in the mean time? There's nothing to do," Ino said, blinking her eyes as if she was clueless to the bone. "I'm bored always in here."

The nurse nodded, moving out of the way for Ino to past before she entered the petite girl's room, fixing the sheets and so.

The nurses and doctors in the hall all waved at her, all of them already knew Ino, being that she had gathered so much attention with her condition. That wasn't what had made her attract so much attention, of all of the mental hospital, she was the special one that was simply insane, but extremely sweet and beautiful, anytime a doctor past by, they always had to smile at her.

For at least a month, it wasn't a strange sight to see Ino out of her room and they had finally replaced Ayame with another nurse, a male, and he still wasn't used to the sight of Ino even after several months of working there.

Being that he was also the caretaker of the garden, he always had enough time to admire her as she gently spent her time in the garden. She was beautiful simply.

"Sasuke!" she shouted, jumping into the arms of a dark male, and the spell was broken, the nurse returned to his work quickly.

The dark male stared at the beautiful woman before kissing her forehead gently, giving a small smile when she grinned at him with her perfect teeth. "Do you want to go back to my room? I want to braid my hair before we go …where are we going?" she clapped her hands gently together, all the time smiling up at him.

He shoved his hands into his pocket. "Well …I was thinking that we could go to the park, the flower-filled park nearby, I remembered you liked flowers." he smiled kindly, following as she walked through the halls, back into her room.

The nurse was still there, politely fluffing her pillow. "Yes, Ino? Do you need something?" she asked, not even turning around from her work.

"Can you braid my hair? I don't want to walk around with my hair everywhere," Ino stated, and she sat down on the bed where the nurse had patted. The nurse held one of Ino's hairbrushes and she began to gently brush through her pretty blonde hair. "I hope you don't mind," she added.

"Oh no, don't worry about it. I assist you the most ever since …Ayame left, but I don't mind doing little favors like this. Your hair is awfully pretty…" she muttered the last part, combing through Ino's hair with her fingers doing elegant designs.

After at least ten minutes, the nurse touched a hand over Ino's braid. "Alright, Darling, you're set to go!" Ino clapped her hands childishly.

"Thank you," she politely said before touching the braid herself, smiling once again and then grabbing Sasuke's hand, rushing to get out of the hospital. "Come on! I want to go to that park and see the flowers," she said.

Sasuke stopped her just as they were about to walk through the door. "It's a bit windy outside, wear this," he said, draping his jacket over her shoulders.

She looked back up at him with her big blue eyes. "Do you need me to change? I don't want to always wear this jacket."

"Don't worry; it's not that windy at the park."

"Alright," she said softly, enjoying the feeling of the air as he opened the door for her.

~'.~'.~'.~'.~

It was already at least four and both of them had returned back to Sasuke's mansion, tired, but Ino was happy, delighted in matter-of-fact and she enjoyed every bit of it. Ino walked into the mansion, suddenly amazed by the big house, and as she backed her footsteps more and more, she suddenly felt her body bump against something, sending a mismatched chord into the mansion.

She turned around, staring at the piano before pressing a key, sharply pulling her finger back. "That's a piano, you haven't seen one before?" Sasuke asked, walking forward, touching the keys gently without pressing on any of them.

"Does it sound good?" Ino asked, pressing on a key again. Then she sat down on the bench as Sasuke did the same.

"Hear it for yourself," he said, placing his hands on specific keys.

"You can play?"

"My brother taught me."

Ino closed her eyes, listening to the soothing melody of the music he played, and before too long, she was asleep, gently sleeping to the beat of the song Sasuke played.

At the end, Sasuke looked at the blonde beauty beside him, realizing for the first time that she was asleep. Smiling slowly, he placed a small peck on her soft lips, touching her shoulder; he slid his hand down her body until his hand reached her ankles.

She stirred on the couch, scratching her thigh for several seconds before she fell back into a deep sleep.

Sasuke couldn't help but smile and then he dug a hand underneath her head, waking her up slowly. "Ino, it's time that you return back to the hospital." he felt her body lean all its weight on him. "Wake up."

"Today was fun…" she muttered, standing up to her full height, her arms wrapping around Sasuke's arm. "Can we do this again tomorrow?" she asked, looking at him, her eyes bright and excited.

"Sure," he answered, giving her a kiss on the cheek before she entered the mental hospital, waving at him one last time.

He walked back to his mansion, opening the door before stepping inside, rubbing his temples after having such a long day. "Hello, Sasuke. I see you have feelings for a certain Yamanaka girl," a deep voice said.

Sasuke turned around, seeing the one person he had been trying to avoid so long.

* * *

_**What do you think? ...It might be a bit rough at the ending because my mom walked in with my pissed off sister . and I was expecting that someone was going to push me off the computer.**_

_**Anyway ...tell me ...what do you think! I liked this chapter. Guess who the person is? XP in a review?**_


End file.
